


We Got There Eventually

by Aziwaphale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziwaphale/pseuds/Aziwaphale
Summary: Crowley had thought it was a date, that day at the Ritz.So when his approaches are rejected by Aziraphale that evening, he retreats so quickly he doesn't give Aziraphale a chance to explain himself.





	We Got There Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> written for day six of #gomensficweek2019! only one day to go!!
> 
> today's prompt was mutual pining and i actually decided to put a little bit of angst in it this time!!!

He thought it was a date. He was actually stupid enough to believe the angel had realised something and that they had gone on a date. After everything they had been through, after everything they had seen. They had shared bodies! Risked their lives to save each other! So when Crowley offered to take the angel for a spot of lunch, and when said angel had agreed, Crowley had been naive enough to believe things were finally moving along in their relationship.

They had a lovely meal, the angel said some sappy shit as usual, which Crowley even reciprocated because again, he thought this was a date. They had strolled back to Aziraphale’s bookstore and shared a few too many bottles of wine, meaning they were both edging on being incredibly drunk.

It wasn’t until Crowley was looking down at Aziraphale’s soft face, almost leaning in to kiss him, that the date Crowley thought they were having shattered into pieces.

‘Crowley you’re too drunk.’ Aziraphale giggled, pushing Crowley away slightly and turning his head away.

Crowley felt as though he had been punched in the gut, he turned away quickly as if even looking at the angel hurt him. That was when he realised that this was not a date, it was just another one of their bloody friendship dates!

The demon didn’t even wait for Aziraphale to respond to his actions, he just turned foot and left, almost running out of the building. He sobered himself up on the short trip to his car, gagging at the taste it left in his mouth. He wouldn’t let himself cry over a stupid angel so as soon as he turned on the car he shoved in the closed CD and hoped for some uplifting music.

Trust the blasted Bentley to play something ridiculous. He almost growled at the car as the first lines of ‘Somebody To Love’ came out of the speakers. After a few lines from Freddie though the demon let it rest and just listened to the song on his drive home to his flat. He had found somebody to love, that somebody just didn’t love him back.

He pulled the Bentley up into its usual space outside the apartment building and tapped the console once before he got out of his car. Careful not to slam the door. He may be mad at the world but he wasn’t mad at the Bentley. He didn’t even have it in him to yell at his plants for a new black spot he noticed as he strolled past them. He just wanted to drink, and possibly sleep for a year.

He needed to be sober for the drive back to his flat, of course. He may be a demon, but he wasn’t prepared to run someone off of the road due to his own foolishness. But now he was back in his lonely flat he could drink to his heart's content. 

He poured himself a glass of red wine, which he drank in almost one mouthful, so he poured himself another. He let himself slouch down in the chair by his desk and reached for the book on astronomy he kept on the desk. Crowley liked to flip through the pages and reminisce about the stars he used to create when he was feeling down, except this time he couldn’t help but feel resentment as he looked through the nebulas he created when he still had the power.

Maybe if he were still an angel, maybe then Aziraphale would feel the same way. 

Crowley started ripping out the pages of the book, crumpling up the stars and nebulas he created and threw them across the room. The angrier and angrier he got, the more he felt like crying. By the time the book was on its last page, tears were streaming down his face.

He couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to pine after an angel for six thousand years!

‘Stupid stupid stupid.’ He mumbled to himself, hands reaching up to grip at his hair. His hair that he had tried a hundred different styles, all just to see if the angel liked a single one of them. And he didn’t, and now Crowley just felt pathetic.

_______________________________________________________________________

Aziraphale was in complete shock, he had just attempted a joke and the demon that was in his company, suddenly wasn’t. He barely had time to blink before Crowley was out of the door, letting the cold air into the cosy bookstore. Aziraphale barely registered the cold breeze as he watched the demon’s Bentely drive away in the darkness.

‘That was, peculiar.’ He thought to himself, quickly sobering up, frowning at the odd taste it left in his mouth. He occupied his mind for a moment with tidying up the mess he and Crowley had left after their date at the Ritz. It was a date, right? Or had Aziraphale read the situation completely wrong.

‘Oh bother.’ He huffed aloud, crossing his arms in thought. He could chase after the demon immediately but he thought it would be best to let him cool down a little. It would take Crowley longer to drive home than it would for Aziraphale to miracle himself over there anyway. So instead, the angel made himself a cup of hot cocoa and sat on the sofa to dwell on what happened.

He thought back to the moment before the demon shot off, Crowley was looking into his eyes. Aziraphale was so frightened that he would lean up and kiss the demon if he didn’t stop so he had pushed him away.

‘Oh.’ Aziraphale whispered to himself, ‘have we both really been that ridiculous?’ 

He has pushed Crowley away because he was afraid to show his affections for him, in fear that the demon would reject him. And Crowley shot off because Aziraphale had done just that. In the demon’s eyes, Aziraphale rejected him.

Aziraphale quickly stood up and brushed himself off before he snapped his fingers and appeared at the bottom of Crowley’s apartment building.

He rolled his shoulders a little, trying to muster up the confidence to do this, because it needed to be done. Six thousand years of pining was enough. Except, what if he was wrong about Crowley’s reaction. He couldn’t lose the demon, not like this.

‘No, I have to do this!’ Aziraphale whispered to himself, they had just saved the world, he could do this one small thing.

He walked up the steps to Crowley’s apartment, a slightly worried look took over his face when he found the front door unlocked. He paused at the entrance when he heard the sounds of sobbing coming from the inside of the flat. Worry immediately took over the angel and he rushed into the flat, freezing as his came into the office.

Sat hunched over in the chair there was Crowley, his shoulders shaking with sobs. There were pieces of paper everywhere, enough of the pieces were visible that Aziraphale could make out that they were all from an astronomy book. But he didn’t dwell on that for too long.

He crouched down in front of the crying demon and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

‘Crowley.’ He whispered, soothing him when the demon looked up at him with wide eyes, ‘It’s okay my love, I’m here, I’m here.’

Crowley’s wide serpent eyes were searching his features and a croaky voice called out, ‘angel?’

‘Yes my love, it’s me.’ 

Crowley's eyes widened and he recoiled away from the angel’s touch for a moment before his words registered with him.

‘Y-you’re love?’ 

Aziraphale smiled softly at the demon, before nodding slightly.

‘Oh.’ Whispered the demon, only flinching a little bit when the angel reached up to wipe away the tear that had fallen from his eye.

‘Oh indeed, darling.’ Aziraphale whispered, letting the demon look into his eyes for any sign of deception, when he found nothing he let out a small whine of relief. Aziraphale opened up his arms to invite Crowley into them, which the demon accepted, falling off of the chair he was slouched in and into the angel’s arms.

‘Shhh my pretty boy.’ Aziraphale whispered into Crowley’s hair, rocking him slightly. 

Both Aziraphale and Crowley felt relief flood them, a warm feeling covered their entire bodies. They held onto each other for quite some time, Aziraphale whispering sweet nothings to Crowley and smiling and the hum of satisfaction he got in return.

Crowley pulled back eventually and looked up at Aziraphale’s face. He smiled at the look of adoration on the angel’s face.

‘It took six thousand years but we got there eventually.’ Crowley whispered, taking the angel’s hand in his own.

‘And now we have all of eternity to make up for it.’


End file.
